


Anomaly Remix

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic Book Science, F/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's been Tuesday for three days.”</p><p>Bucky gets stuck in a time loop. Jane works on a way to get him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710950) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



Bucky couldn’t believe this, it was Tuesday again. This was the third time he had gone through this. He needed to find some help or he would keep reliving this day over and over again. There was only some much he could take.  This happened because of Stark. Bucky had been testing out new equipment. He guesses he must have pushed something to start this deja vu day. Right now all he wanted to do was to get out of it. He had to figure out a way to get out this. He didn’t know how much he could take.  Bucky knew whatever was on him carried on to the next Tuesday when the day reset. He had put a pen in one of his pockets and the next day it reset he found the pen in his pocket. At least that was a good thing.

 

He needed to find covered. He knew Stark had a facility which was probably not being use was close by. It was Doctor Jane Foster lab, which should be unoccupied at the moment. So it was a good place to seek shelter. He could just hide there for a bit and figure out what his next move was. He needed to figure out how to break this cycle. He wanted it back to normal.  He needed it to go back to normal. He made it to the facility. He opened the door to one of the rooms he expected it to be empty but was surprised when he found someone there. The young woman who was there called him Darcy. He didn’t know any Darcy.

 

“Who Darcy?” Bucky asked.

 

It was then she swirled around. Bucky stopped breathing for a few second. The woman in front of him was beautiful and he knew right there and then he wanted to get to know her better. He just hoped she would be able to get out of the time loop with her help.

 

“Oh, she’s my intern,” Jane answered.  “What’s going on?”

 

Bucky just wanted to watch her  as she worked. Of course right now that couldn’t happen, he needed to get out of this time loop or he was going to lose it. He wasn’t sure exactly how to answer her question. He answered with I don’t know. Jane opened her mouth to say something, but he continued.

 

“It’s been Tuesday for three days, and I don’t know how to make it stop.”

 

She replied that it was amazing, after a minute she produced a recorder. She was going to interview him. After that, he explained what had put him in this predicament. Jane was someone he could see himself spending time with and getting to know.  When Jane heard about Hydra it didn’t bother her, she was more interested in knowing how he was going to handle this situation. Bucky told her what he was going to do. Jane spoke in the recorder once she was done she handed it to Bucky.  It was then she mention it was getting late. They said goodnight and parted ways.

* * *

 

This time around Bucky knocked on the door to Doctor Foster door. She replied with come in. He walked in hesitantly. ”Doctor Foster?”

 

She asked how could she help him. He gave her the recorder that was given to him.

 

“You need to listen to this,” Bucky said. 

 

As he watched her listen to the recording. Bucky had to admit Jane was beautiful anytime he met her. He was glad she had agreed to help him. He watched Jane see what her reaction was. He couldn’t tell what it was. So he asked her what was next. He watched Jane clear off her desk and grabbed a new notebook and pulled up a chair.

It was then she started to ask questions. He answered as best as he could. If he didn’t understand something he asked her questions. At the end, Jane summarized her research on the voice recorder. Then when she was done she gave the recorder and the notebook to Bucky. It was then  she held onto his hand as she told him,

“We’re going to fix this.  No matter what it takes.”   

Then she stepped back and asked him, “Same time tomorrow?”

* * *

 

Bucky had to admit he was falling more in love with Jane each time he met with her. He wasn’t sure how to make it clear he had felt towards her.

When he arrived back, this time, they got into a conversation about Jane’s theory. It was then he got to meet Darcy Jane’s intern. Of course, Darcy thought something was going on between them. There wasn’t anything at this time. It was then Jane told Darcy what was going on. She asked what they were going to do. Darcy said she had her  existential crisis already and mention about the alien attacking New York then anything could happen. Bucky could tell Jane wanted to say but didn’t. He had to admit it did give him a bit of reassurance.

Bucky had decided this time he was going to do things differently. He had asked Steve and Sam to find Doctor Foster and give her the recorder and notebook. Steve said he would. Then he was captured instead of Steve and Sam.  He was tortured and beaten at the time they were gone. Soon, Steve, Sam, and Jane showed up.

 

He was strapped to the table. It wasn’t long until he was next to Jane’s side in an empty hallway. Steve had gone off to fight so it would give enough time for Jane to do whatever she needed to do. Bucky was grateful she had come to his rescue. This had shown him Jane did care about him even though it was the first time they were meet due to the time loop. Bucky was going to spend as much time as he could with her when the time loop ended.

There was a silent which came between them after he jumped off the table and said You came to her. She replied with what else was she suppose to do. Well, he was his chance, it was now or never.

 

“Kiss for good luck,” Bucky said jokingly he was sure she wouldn’t do it. Bucky figured she would laugh it off. It wasn’t what happened. Jane did exactly that she kissed him. He, of course, kissed her back. When they broke apart Jane pushed the phase meter button. There was a flash of light then nothing. For some reason, Bucky was expecting more extravagant. Guess he was wrong.

 

“Was that all?” Bucky asked. He was surprised to find out it was so simple to undo the time loop. He couldn’t wait for it to be Wednesday.

 

Jane made a comment about finding out if it worked tomorrow and then say they should go. Bucky just laughed it was funny how things ended up as they left the building.

 

It had worked. It was now Wednesday. Bucky was grateful it had worked. Now he could properly thank Jane Foster for helping him out of time loop situation. He went to her office and lent of the doorframe.

Bucky smiled as he saw her mind starting to figure out what they could try next. 

* * *

 

“It worked,” Bucky said.  “I just wanted- I wanted to thank you.”

 

There he had said it. It was a little awkward but he got over it. He wasn’t even sure she remembered yesterday or the kiss. He wanted so badly to kiss her again, but he wouldn’t because he had no idea if she remembered it or not. It was then she said she remembered yesterday.

 

He then laughed. Then he asked her to get a drink with her sometime. Her response was tonight. His response was “It’s a date.”

 

He was happy, he had found love and he wasn’t going to let it go. He was going to show Jane she was the woman for him.


End file.
